Axis
|hometown = San Rafael, California|occupation = Student|tribes = |alliances = CLAIM three-amigos|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 6|days = 39|season2 = ORG Stars|tribes2 = |place2 = 8/21|challenges2 = 4|votesagainst2 = 10|days2 = 26}}Axis is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: BORGneo'' and SurvivORG: ORG Stars. Axis was a well-known personality in the r/Survivor Discord server. Having been in the server since day 1, he had a lot of connections going into BORGneo. He is mainly remembered due to his season-long rivalry with Chocolate that shaped up the majority of the season, but despite believing that his efforts to go against Choc would lead to him being seen as heroic, Axis became the villain in everyone else's eyes, as many felt that the entire feud between them was responsible for a lot of the darkness that BORGneo had come to represent. After managing to maintain a dominant approach and being responsible for most, if not all votes, coupled with a great challenge performance, Axis made it to the end with relative ease. However, his brutal honesty and hardheadedness, and excessively cutthroat gameplay in what was a very emotional season ended up costing him the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-1-0 vote. In ORG Stars, Axis easily made the merge, rising up to the competition and being the longest-lasting BORGneo player in the season. At the merge, he became on the outs of both the game and the powerful "AmazORGlands" alliance, and, along with Mauka, made use of the former's hidden immunity idol in order to fracture the majority alliance. Axis managed to survive one more tribal, but found himself to be on the outs once again, finishing in 8th place and becoming the sixth member of the jury. Profile In the ORG Stars preseason, Axis offered this description of himself: I'm a competition-driven individual who has demonstrably shown an aptitude in strategy and manipulation. As counterintuitive as it is, I'm not confrontational at all, and I genuinely don't like having to lie to people. Regardless, I've made a promise to myself that this will be the last time I play Survivor until I play it for real, so I'm going to try as hard as I can to prove to myself that I've grown enough as a player in my time here to feel prepared for when that happens. ''BORGneo'' On Day 1, Axis had many people approach him. One of the people who approached him was ChocolateLab, referred to as Chocolate, and they created a 7 man alliance consisting of Axis, Chocolate, Arlo, Connor, Layne, Mario, and Kory. This 7 initially set their sights on Veropia. On Day 2, however, Arlo, Mario, Layne, and Connor came to Axis about Chocolate wanting him gone first out of the alliance. As a result, CLAAW was formed, an anagram for the players in the alliance at the time. This would eventually become CLAIM, consisting of the same people. As a result of Chocolate's overplaying, Axis decided he wanted to take Chocolate out over Veropia first. He tipped Veropia off to the fact that Chocolate was gunning for him, and it appeared that Chocolate was set to go home in a 6-4 fashion. However, Veropia punched a gift horse in the mouth, and ratted Axis out to Chocolate. When it came down to Axis' word vs. Veropia's, Axis had more people vouching for his honesty with the CLAIM alliance, which resulted in Veropia's unanimous elimination. The next time Axis attended Tribal Council was with Rattana, in which he had swapped with his two closest allies Connor and Layne. It was here where the three-amigos alliance was created, which is where Axis' loyalty lied for most of the game. At Rattana's first tribal council, the three-amigos tried to convince Angela to flip on Tagi in order to avoid rocks. Initially, she did not, and Axis was tied with Chris in a 3-3 vote. On the revote, however, Angela flipped, sending Chris home 3-1. In the meantime, Axis was under the impression that Mario was going to flip in order to get rid of Chocolate, however, Mario worked with Chocolate to get rid of Cathal. At this point, Axis believed that Mario was on Chocolate's sides of the numbers. Rattana lost the next challenge, and Axis felt indebted to Angela for flipping. He advocated to keep Angela around, while Connor wanted to keep Matt, as they were close friends outside of the game. As Layne was indecisive about who to get rid of, the three-amigos took it to Andrew, a mutual ally, to decide who to go. Ultimately, Matt was eliminated in a 4-1 vote, and with it, the end of a friendship between Connor and Matt. At the next swap, it was announced both tribes would be going to Tribal Council, with one member on each tribe being immune. Axis got his allies to throw the challenge for him, securing his spot in the final 12. At this point in the game, Axis wanted to keep taking shots at Chocolate's side of the numbers. As a result, he targeted Akos for working with Chocolate in the past. Akos was eliminated 5-1-1, with Akos casting his vote for Connor and Zaden self-voting. At this point in the game, Chocolate approached Axis, blackmailing and threatening him to do what Chocolate wants. Chocolate threatened an idol he would be giving to Zaden, which Axis took into account when planning the next vote. When Pagong lost the challenge, Axis knew he was going to be on the hot seat. He believed Mario was against him, and he knew that Zaden was going to be voting against him, potentially with an idol. However, Axis knew that the players in power were Maj and Pao, both of which were allies of Andrew, so Axis used that connection to win those two over. Using the 4-2 advantage, they split the vote on Mario and Zaden, telling Mario to vote for Pao in order to potentially avoid a 3 way tie. It surprisingly worked, resulting in a seemingly messy but extremely calculated 2-2-1-1 vote, which ultimately led to Zaden's unanimous elimination on re-vote. When the merge came around, Axis narrowly lost the Immunity Challenge to Chocolate. However, Axis was still publicly targeting Chocolate's side of the numbers. As such, Axis decided to target Kory; however, unbeknownst to Axis, Kory and IAWY had repaired their rocky pre-merge relationship and formed a close bond and a secret alliance, and IAWY used his Tagi connections to stack votes on Mario instead. Despite this, Chocolate's petty vote against Axis resulted in a 5-5-1 vote, allowing for a re-vote. Axis deliberated heavily at this point, but decided it was not worth fighting IAWY in order to keep Mario, as Axis felt the damage was done to the relationship once Axis had decided to split votes against him at the prior Tribal Council. Mario was voted out on the re-vote by a vote of 8-1. At the next Tribal Council, Axis failed to win Immunity again. He felt that he was definitely the next to go at this point, however, Axis' closest ally Layne, was able to play both sides. Layne learned that the plan was to blindside Connor instead of Axis, and Layne used one of his two idols to save Connor and idol Chocolate out. Chocolate left 3-7*. After Chocolate's elimination, three players quit. Pao, Connor, and Arlo all left as a result of the emotional distress caused by BORGneo. During this time, Layne and Axis performed "Photoshop-Gate", where Layne photo-shopped a new idol note and handed it to Axis. Axis used this note and bluffed an idol to Kory, knowing that either Kory would be willing to work with him at that point and time, or tell everyone in the game about the idol, which is exactly what Axis wanted. At final 6, Axis recognized the threats to win the game - IAWY, Kory, and his closest ally and friend, Layne. Knowing this, he wanted to gun for Kory at the final 6. However, with Kory winning Immunity, Axis was forced to choose between Layne and IAWY. It was a rather easy choice between the two, however, Axis was unhappy with having to backstab one of his closest friends outside of the game. IAWY left the game in a 3-1-1-1* vote, and left with the words, "Axis I hate you with every fiber of my being." After IAWY's elimination, Axis felt that he was the cause for a lot of the darkness that BORGneo had come to represent. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the destruction of relationships and the constant hatred within the season. Despite his best efforts to remain heroic, which is to say he believed fighting Chocolate and do what he needed to do to survive, he became the villain in everyone else's eyes. Axis struggled at this point to be certain of whether he, himself, viewed himself as a hero, or a villain. Regardless, Axis trudged on knowing his only win condition was to eliminate Kory and Layne at the next two Tribal Councils. At final 5, he knew Kory was a bigger challenge threat and Axis was unwilling to backstab his closest ally at this point, however, Andrew and Maj worked with Kory, and Layne was eliminated in a 3-2 vote. This was the first time Axis voted incorrectly in the game, and as a result, he lost his one and only friend in the game. At the final 4, the final immunity challenge came down to Axis and Kory. As a result of a mistake by production, they were to go head to head in a tiebreaker challenge. Axis offered Kory a deal - if Kory were to concede the challenge to him, he would not vote for Kory at that tribal council. Despite his intention to stay true to his word, Kory declined the offer, and Axis won the Final Immunity Challenge. As a result, Kory was eliminated 3-1. The Final Tribal Council was characterized by the personal attacks and hatred of the Final 3 by the jury members. Chocolate and IAWY were particularly hostile, driving Maj to the point of tears. Axis, knowing the pain he caused, admitted and understood the hate of the jury, but despite this, he still felt he deserved it. Through his best efforts at final tribal council, Axis lost in a 6-1-0 vote to Andrew, claiming 2nd Place. Soon after the season, Axis came to terms with the fact that he was never going to win in any combination of a Final Tribal Council. He understood that the enemies he made and the risks he took resulted in a jury unwilling to vote for him, which was ultimately his demise in BORGneo. Voting History Matthew chose to quit the game before the votes were read, therefore the tribal was cancelled. No Tribal Council; Pao chose to quit the game. Arlo chose to quit the game before the votes were read, therefore the tribal was cancelled. Connor chose to quit the game before the votes were read, therefore the tribal was cancelled. ORG Stars Trivia * Axis had the most mentions out of any player in SurvivORG history, at 1,764 mentions in his respective season. Wavey eventually took over this record, at 2,947 mentions. (7/11/2018) * Counting revotes, Axis is the only finalist in SurvivORG history to be a part of more votes premerge than postmerge. * Axis and Andrew were the first Orglumni to become production following their season. They were followed by Akos, Mario, McSpecies, KiloKish, Brayth, Zach, Caleb, Wavey, Chicken, JT, and Chau. Sponge and Ali became a part of production after their season. However, they were production in at least one season before their own. * Axis was the last BORGneo player standing in ORG Stars. * Along with Mauka, Axis was awarded "Best Move" at the ORG Stars reunion show for his role in forcing the tie vote at final ten. Category:Contestants Category:Producers Category:BORGneo Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:Finalists Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:8th Place